


Status quo ante bellum

by corligno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Sadness, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, heartbroken Lena, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corligno/pseuds/corligno
Summary: This is a quick take on how Lena could've felt after Lex told her Kara is Supergirl. Just some random thoughts I had!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Status quo ante bellum

****

**LENA'S POV**

_Status quo ante bellum._

The state of things.

In the state of how things were before the war.

“The situation as it existed before the war”.

I learned the meaning of this Latin expression when I buried myself in law books to have fun. I had already finished my homework on Genetics - and all the homework on all subjects of college, by the way - and needed a hobby.

It's been a few years since I finished university, and others that I'm the CEO of L-Corp, and that expression follows me to this day. The state of things before the war.

Since I moved to National City, it seems like every day is a new adventure. A new test in which I have to prove my disconnection with my lamentable last name, Luthor. But, I must admit, there are days when I feel so much joy that I wonder what it would be like to feel that emotion every day. I made friends and enemies. I changed my career (temporarily), attended meetings with my supposed friends, went through dangerous situations and was even a hero.

However, I end up returning to the disgusted dismay of profound anguish. I should know. When things go "too well", especially for a Luthor, the wreck is near. And it came to me... masked right under my nose. Kara Danvers is Supergirl, my langorous brother's voice still echoes from the corners of my mind. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

At first, I allow myself to feel a wave of shock and sadness that brings tears to my eyes for several moments. I feel like a fragile child who has been deceived by a malicious adult, aware of the deception to which the infant was subdued. I feel blind and oblivious to everyone who falsely considered themselves my friends and partners.

Next, I wonder why she felt the need to hide the truth from me. Does Kara not trust me? Could it be that a small percentage of her is still wary of mentioning my last name and the perverse power it is known to possess? Did our friendship mean anything to her, or was it all a sham for her to succeed in both her career and her fraudulent heroism? All the possibilities go through my head.

Then... later is when I realize what that phrase in Latin means. Its importance to me. You know, the state of things before they changed, the original state, the normal state of things.

When the shock goes way, along with the need for an explanation - whatever it may be - I find myself in a situation that I recognize intimately. I viscerally recognize this feeling of dismay, of sadness. So much so that it is familiar to me. Familiar... in such a way that I feel comfortable with it. As if it were my home, my homeland. My home is sadness.

Sadness is my “status quo ante bellum”.

My original state.

Sadness is what I felt before I moved to National City, and sadness is what I have felt all my life. To which I keep returning, despite all the vicissitudes, all the events - whether good or bad.

Yes, it is bitter, it is bad, it is discouraging. But it is my original state. It is what I always feel again, it is that feeling that I admit, legitimate, and assume as an old friend, an old acquaintance.

The only thing I need to do to make life endurable is to accept it. Accept that sadness is my natural state. It is difficult, but I know I will make it. Once it's done, nothing else will matter. Kara being Supergirl. Alex, my mother, Brainy, everyone lying to me. Nothing else will matter when I accept that life is like this.


End file.
